1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle cooling system and more specifically it relates to a compact multi-unit vehicle cooling system which includes a compact assembly having a radiator, an engine oil cooler, transmission cooler, air charge cooler and power steering cooler for reducing heat toward the engine of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Large vehicles for off-roading such as HUMMERS, Humvees and the like have been in use for many years. When operating such vehicles in off-roading conditions or with a heavy load, the engine and other various components thereof have been known to overheat, which can significantly impact the operation and efficiency of the vehicle.
While there have been a number of solutions to the problem of overheating under heavy load, such solutions have been shown to be piecemeal solutions to a larger problem. Further, it is often difficult to install and maintain multiple cooling systems within the same vehicle. It is customary to include at least a transmission cooler in such vehicles, though this does not completely alleviate the problem of overheating under heavy load or stressed conditions.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved compact multi-unit vehicle cooling system which includes a compact assembly having a radiator, an engine oil cooler, transmission cooler, air charge cooler and power steering cooler for reducing heat toward the engine of a vehicle.